


Road without an end

by orphan_account



Series: Journey of The 13th [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Author is a lazy piece of shit, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Noob writer, Unsure if this is going to be a multi work series or collections of one shots, idk how to tag shit correctly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What would happen if one of Rainbow's operator gets summoned as a heroic spirit?
Relationships: Emiya Shirou/Artoria Pendragon | Saber, Fujimaru Ritsuka/Jeanne d'Arc | Ruler, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Journey of The 13th [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520267
Kudos: 8





	Road without an end

"I can't deal with this anymore!" Gudako yelled in frustration, as Mash was trying her best to calm her down. "Mash, I can't deal with this anymore… two hundred quartzes, and not a single new servant insight…" her voice grew ever more depressed.

"Cheer up Senpai! Skulking will get you nowhere, at least give it one more go!" Mash encouraged.

"Thank you, Mash, but I am all out of-"

"Then use mine instead!" Mash interrupted as she handed Gudako a rustic leather pouch. "It's not much but, Senpai has done so much for me..."

Gudako, still teary-eyed, reached out her hands to accept the gift from Mash. "Mash… I'll humbly accept your gift." She said with a smile, "C'mon Mash, let us summon this together!" The red-haired girl reached her hand out, waiting for her junior's response. Not missing a beat, Mash grabbed a hold of her hand. The duo placed the last three quartzes on top of the shield, it's all or nothing.

The magic circle reacted, absorbing the three offerings as a flash of white light blinded the duo.

"What is it?!" Gudako eagerly shouted, waiting for her vision to return. "Oh my…"

…

"Master, Master! Where the hell are you?!" EMIYA, wearing a pink apron shouted around the white halls. Growing ever more irritated, he barged in his master's private quarters. Ready to give her an earful, "Master! Whe… why are you crying?"

"EMIYAAA!" She lunged towards the archer, her tears gradually staining the apron. 

Not wanting his master to continue crying, the archer tried his best to comfort her. "Uhh…" He gently patted Gudako's head, hoping it would calm her down and explain the situation. "Master, can you explain to me what is going on?"

"I…I didn't get any new servants… only more tofu..." she looked up while her tears continued.

Shocked by her reason, EMIYA stopped trying to comfort her as an audible sigh escaped his mouth. Just as he opened his mouth, the warning lights and speakers of Chaldea suddenly activated as an automatic voice echoed the halls.

"Warning. Warning. Unknown servant located in room number 263. All security and servants please head to room 263."

"Master, get yourself together. Otherwise, you'll be dead weight." EMIYA warned before heading towards the summoning room.

Gudako grabbed hold of the archer, "Take me." The sadness of her phased out of existence. Noticing this, EMIYA smiled as he princess-carried his master. 

"Hold tight." He said with a smile, much to the embarrassed Gudako's dismay.

Within a few seconds, they arrived at the alleged intrusion point. Along with Artoria, Cú Chulainn, and Jeanne d'Arc. "Are you all here because of the warning?" EMIYA asked.

"Isn't that obvious EMIYA?" Artoria responded with a straight face.

"Just as I thought..."

"If you two are done talking, I'd very much like to meet which hero decided to invade my home." Cú interrupted, spinning his famous blood-red spear, ready for whoever's beyond the door.

"Always so hot-headed…" Jeanne complained, "Master, are you ready?"

"There's no-" Just before she could finish her sentence, the heavy steel door opened as the servant in question was greeted with blades and spears.

The servant paid no mind, simply stared at Gudako. "I assume you're my director?"

"...Come again?"

"I said, you're my director, correct?" The servant asked once more.

"I do not recall summoning you."

EMIYA lowered his duel blades before letting out a heavy sigh. "Master, could it be that you forgot the ten summon anomaly?"

Suddenly remembering her last draw, her face then started to grow red. "I...did forget about that…" her voice carries a tone of embarrassment. The remaining trio lowered their weapons as they all chuckled from their master's goldfish memory.

"Well, I guess that answered my question." The servant chuckled along. "I already know this is an unusual Holy Grail war. So I'll just introduce myself. Name's Mark Chandar, but you can call me Mute." Mute introduced himself.

"Mute huh?" Cú inspected the British SAS with interest. "What's your class?"

"Archer, apparently."

"Archer? You don't look like the type to use a bow and arrow." EMIYA responded.

"Says the archer using swords as arrows. Not to mention you chucking swords straight at people." Gudako rolled her eyes at her servant's statement. The ginger-haired girl let out a sigh, "That being said, your outfit is… different. Besides, I've never heard of a hero with an alias called 'Mute.'"

The SAS smiled, although no one can see his mouth. His eyes gave it away. "I wouldn't doubt it, it's not a glorious tale. I'll share more, but a story is best shared with tea, no?"

"Mute, if I may. Could I ask you about your home country?" Artoria asked.

"York, England." Mute replied nonchalantly as he asked Emiya where the cafeteria is located. The knight laughed, promoting Mute's curiosity to peek. "What's with the laughter?"

"It's good to see another Brit other than myself here." She replied with a heartwarming smile. "My name is Artoria Pendragon, king of Britain." She bowed.

"Strange, I thought it was Arthur Pendragon who wielded Excalibur." Mute shifted his attention towards the petite female knight, "With all due respect, you are a woman right?"

Knowing where the operator's confusion comes from, Artoria gave a shortened version of her story. "It's a long story we can talk about over tea. But to simplify, I am the king of Britain. While the Arthur you spoke about is from a different world, although he is here in Chaldea as well."

Now having a basic understanding of the root of his confusion, Mute simply responded with a short nod as he continued making his way towards the cafeteria.

"Is that archer really not going to ask my name?" Cú complained a bit before resuming to his usual upbeat self.

"Now that I thought about it, what did Mute ask of you EMIYA?" Jeanne looked at the hero of justice.

"The only thing he asked of me is the cafeteria's location." EMIYA sighed.

"Let's just see what his story is, maybe then we can figure out what kind of hero he is," Gudako suggested. After all, she was curious as to the new servant's origin.

…

The cafeteria is usually busy today, with both Shirou and Arthur behind the grill. Serving lunch to staff and servants alike. It is here where a familiar voice called out to Gudako. "Gudako! Over here!" Ritsuka waved, as the group gathered around him. "Hm? Gudako, who's the new servant?"

"He's called Mute, an archer." She introduced while resting her head on the table. "That said, why are you here Onii-san?"

"It's lunchtime, of course I'm here." He replied in a 'isn't that obvious' tone before locking eyes with Jeanne. "Oh, so that's where you went. I was worried about you, could you leave a note next time?" He said with a smile, in which the ruler looked away, hiding her blushing face.

"Ritsuka, you know Jeanne is weak to you. So you don't need to worry about her messing around." EMIYA said half-jokingly. A sentence which earned him a full slap to the head by his master and the embarrassed Jeanne.

Witnessing the party's cheerful banter, Mute chuckled at the scene. "Seeing your lot's behavior reminded me of my pre-servant days." He continued, "James would always do something stupid, and Mike always chew him out for it while Seamus would be holding in his laughter." A slight tone of sadness resides in his short monologue.

"Mute, if it's not a pain for you. Could you tell us about your past?" Gudako asked, unsure if the masked servant would answer.

Mute shifted to a more comfortable sitting position, laying his SMG11 and MP5K on the table. "Before I was a servant, I was an operator in the British Special Air Service; a special operations military unit. A couple of years later, I, alongside three other operators from the SAS was chosen to be a part of a global counter-terrorism organization called Rainbow." Mute let out a heavy sigh as if each spoken word lightened the invisible weights on his shoulder. "Rainbow has been fighting those terrorists for five years. One day, after two months of careful planning. We've managed to locate and execute a successful raid on their biggest communication centers on public display." He reached his hand out, touching his trusty submachine gun. "It was a textbook raid; in and out, no friendly casualties. Civilians around the world cheered for us, it was the first major victory against the White Masks." His smile faded. "During our knighting ceremony in England. I saw a man with a suicide vest running towards the civilians…" Mute's voice was cracking. "The next thing I know, I was pinning the bomber while the police evacuated the civilians… The last thing I saw was James, Seamus, and Mike running towards me before everything went dark…"

The heavy silence dominated the table, there was nothing they could say. It's something none of them have experienced before, not even EMIYA. The depressing atmosphere was broken when Mute gathered his equipment while moving away from the table.

"Mute," Jeanne called out. "I… no… do you have any regrets for what you did?"

"Only one," He turned around to face the group. "that I invited my family to the ceremony." Mute answered as he walked away from the cafeteria.


End file.
